


(SJ) 假面

by richmilkcandy



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 01:12:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/richmilkcandy/pseuds/richmilkcandy
Summary: SJ / JS 虹組無差架空，歌曲衍生，是個有關童話的戀愛故事。一句話簡介：凜冬，黑夜，海邊，你與我。衍生自マスカレード（嵐，Japonism，2015）。マスカレード是相當喜歡的一首歌，旋律比較激動又哀愁。因為歌詞比較有戲劇性，也蠻適合發展的。元素用得不少，也有些有改動過。





	(SJ) 假面

　　「會議後，停車場。等你來。」

　　手機上的訊息自己都看不知幾多次了，還是忍不住隔一陣又按亮屏幕，彷彿不多看兩眼上面的文字會自己跑掉似的。

　　櫻井自嘲笑笑，把手機反扣在桌面上。

　　

　　「上車吧。翔桑。」

　　路燈一盞盞向後飛離，像是流星劃過天際後的痕跡。旁邊的人戴著眼鏡，光芒在反映鏡片上，消失又出現，出現又消失，像一場寂寞而卑微的流星雨。

　　松本雙手握住方向盤，正視前方，車內音響放著不認識的Bossa Nova，櫻井不知道自己應不應該裝作滿不在乎一樣，看看手機，或者合上眼裝睡，或者應該問問松本為甚麼不播Cinderella Girl吧，之前那麼沉迷，在去甲子園路上單獨循環了一路呢，哈哈。可是，不無論在世間其他人面前多麼遊刃有餘，在松本面前，一切把戲都顯得過份而多餘，進退失據、徒勞無功。

　　

　　「要去哪裡？」聽上去像生氣的女朋友。櫻井急忙清清嗓子，補充道：「你明天早上沒有預定我知道，可是今天開會開了一天，都半夜了，再精力充沛，是人都總會累啊，疲勞駕駛可不行哦。」

　　松本踩上油門，加速飛馳，伸手按了按音響，音樂變成了朝氣洋溢的Cinderella Girl，又取過一個保溫瓶，遞了給櫻井，說：「我已經喝過了。」櫻井打開瓶子，咖啡濃郁的香氣飄散，沉默一會，飲了一口，苦味在舌尖蔓延，沒糖沒奶四份濃縮。

　　當年的小男孩，今天都已經是獨當一面的男人了。

　　*

　　「翔君不要親過來啦，好苦啊。」松本嘟嚷著。

　　「你還敢說。是誰要裝大人叫的黑咖啡？是誰喝一口又嫌苦？是誰把我叫的巧克力搶過去，害我要喝掉這杯苦苦的鬼東西的？」櫻井齜牙咧嘴。

　　「可是真的好苦嘛，為甚麼大人都喜歡苦苦的東西？」

　　「哼，我都替你喝完了，現在我要嘗嘗我叫的那杯巧克力的甜味都不行嗎？」

　　「嗯……好吧，可是只有一下下，一下下好了啦。」說完閉上眼睛，嘟起嘴唇，長睫微微顫抖。

　　櫻井老實不客氣地親上去，收獲了一點摩卡咖啡的滋味，心中說了一句，那杯巧克力就是替你叫的呀，笨蛋。

　　*

　　櫻井又抿了一口咖啡，果香和酸味混合成複雜的滋味。

　　松本伸手取出了一塊巧克力。

　　櫻井接過，笑說：「明治？」

　　「嗯……抱歉，沒有提前準備，車上只有明治。」

　　櫻井笑，啪一聲折成一半，送進嘴裡。

　　松本輕聲問：「還以爲你會溶進咖啡裡呢？」

　　櫻井嘴邊還噙著大半塊巧克力，意外道：「欸？溶進咖啡？像牛油咖啡那樣？」

　　松本莞爾：「不，這樣也挺不錯，好吃嗎？」

　　「嗯。」

　　公路旁邊漸漸出現了海岸綫。漆黑之中其實看不見，只有潮風的氣息像繾綣的小夜曲，乘著空氣無所不達，蘊含著無法拒絕的邀約。

　　

　　Cinderella Girl循環到不知第幾次。櫻井咬掉最後一塊巧克力，旁邊的人還沒有停車的意思。

　　「活潑可愛的旋律固然入耳，詞也寫得真好啊，難怪松潤你這麼喜歡。」

　　「嗯，翔桑有特別喜歡哪裡嗎？」

　　「這個，果然還是副歌吧！『縱然魔法終將解除，我依然會守護你，不論何時，不論幾歲。』像是童話故事一樣簡單甜蜜的世界觀，大概女生都會喜歡吧？」

　　「嗯。副歌好聽才容易廣受歡迎呢。」

　　「松潤呢？」

　　「我嗎……」松本沉吟，道：「第二段吧？」

　　*

　　「又是那個話題？」櫻井被學業工作兩頭催逼，日子把他四方八面擠壓著，絲毫沒有餘裕，「所以，我現在真的沒有時間講無謂的事啊。」

　　「翔君……如果分開會容易一點，那麼，我們就做回普通團員？」

　　兩人態度南轅北轍，你來我往各不相讓，就是連接兩人的電話綫都彷彿要被扯斷。

　　「松本潤。」櫻井在叫出松本潤不是松醬的時候，松本大概知道自己已經成功了，卻絲毫沒有達成感，只有無法抑制的悲傷。

　　「這個世界可不是童話。」松本低下頭，櫻井平常總是說著不要不好你是笨蛋嗎，卻總是會縱容著他，可是今次，也許自己都不知道想櫻井順著自己的意思，還是固執的拒絕自己，用著故作冷淡的聲綫說：「要到達美滿結局，我們可沒有女巫魔女小仙子來幫助呢。」

　　「夠了……就如你所願吧！」櫻井的聲音透露疲憊。

　　

　　之後松本卻收到了短訊：

　　「如果松潤你覺得我們現在不要在一起，我就當成是個試煉好了……

　　連灰姑娘都經過後母欺負的困頓，魔法消失的苦澀，等待王子捧著玻璃鞋找她的煎熬，才得到大團圓結局呢。

　　我會等待你的。一直。」

　　——可是，童話已經完結了啊……

　　那個短訊，松本並沒有找到字句去回答。

　　

　　櫻井不知道，松本那天是第幾次一個人吞下了兩碟冷掉的蛋包飯，蛋厚薄不勻，飯也炒糊了，只有上面茄汁畫的心形，又大又漂亮，像松本想慶祝紀念日的真心。

　　

　　後來松本也沒成功炮製過一碟像樣的蛋包飯，就算他可以隨意烹調出三菜一湯的日式料理、整份套餐的意大利菜，甚至媲美專業甜點師的手製巧克力。

　　後來他們習慣了裝作普通團員，裝作一切從未發生。

　　後來他們是若即若離的兩人，他收起將碰未碰的手心，他放任左閃右避的目光。

　　後來松本不再提出任性要求，只會客客氣氣地講：「如果不會造成困擾，翔桑可不可以兩下拍子中間停得久一點？」、「當然我同意翔桑很厲害，瞬間就猜出答案了，但這是例題，假如可以我們看完全過程就好了。」

　　後來櫻井也改為照顧愛護別的後輩，今次說起吃飯聚會，下次就會提及看演唱會，再來就講到送出生年份的紅酒，習慣展現大哥風範，彷彿這些都是理所當然、輕而易舉，跟誰都沒有甚麼特別不一樣的含意。

　　*

　　松本終於停下了車。

　　海岸的風有點凌厲。

　　「夜晚的海真的很漂亮。」櫻井彷彿看呆了。

　　翔桑圓圓的眼睛蘊藏的卻不只大海，還有星宿散落的蒼穹，真的很漂亮，松本看呆了。

　　每次只要看見這雙眼睛，就算是立下多少決心，松本又會重新墮入愛海。

　　「所以，我們來做甚麼？」

　　「來……看童話的後續。」大概是錯覺，松本的嗓音，在夜風中仿似有點抖顫。

　　*

　　松本也不知道，自己有一次喝醉之後，曾經見過櫻井。他在櫻井面前，總是要保持冷靜自持、固若金湯的。

　　櫻井卻覺得，松本醉後黏黏糊糊講話的語調，跟許多年前和自己煲電話粥直到睡著的感覺，絲毫沒有改變。

　　「翔君……」

　　「我想翔君得到幸福啊……」

　　「翔君是最好的，所以值得最好的人生……」

　　「翔君一定要幸福，就算我不幸福都無所謂啊……」

　　「翔君如果得到幸福了，我也會找到幸福的……」

　　「以後不愛其他人甚麼的，不會講這樣的話哦，絕對不會……」

　　誰和誰都說過松本醉了之後會含著淚祝願他人幸福快樂，櫻井才第一次親眼看見。

　　濃密的長睫掛著淚珠，迷茫的目光依舊真摯。

　　「你的翔君……會幸福的，所以是你要幸福啊！」櫻井催眠般在松本耳邊說：「你才最應該找到幸福啊！」

　　*

　　「來跳舞吧？」松本莫名其妙講出一句。

　　櫻井看著把自己裹成了大糉子的松本，說：「怎麼跳？」要是跳了你就是一顆會跳舞的大糉子了。

　　「運動可以驅寒嘛……」松本嘟嘟嘴，說：「那……翔桑你跳？」

　　「我？一個人？」拍岸的浪濤像催眠的拍子，黑夜施以令人迷失的魔法，櫻井說：「……好吧。」

　　「那就……喧囂之夜？」松本歪歪頭，笑問。

　　櫻井有點看呆了，他也已經好久未見過松本那種任性而天真的笑容了。

　　櫻井在冰冷刺骨的寒風中跳躍著。

　　「翔桑，你跳舞時像美人魚……」松本喃喃說：「岸上撲騰著的那種。」

　　櫻井沒好氣地停了下來，都沒來得及說些甚麼，松本已經跨步上前，狠狠擁抱住櫻井。

　　*

　　翔君的人生應該也是完美的：功成名就，娶個溫柔可愛的女孩，生兩個孩子，組成世人想像中的最理想的幸福家庭。松本總是這樣覺得。

　　可是這麼多年，翔君頭髮染黑了，耳洞癒合了，臉頰變圓了，卻不變都只是一個人——心底深處，松本不是沒有想過，別離只是一個試煉，團圓才是結局；不捨得丟的舊手機中不捨得刪除的短訊，就是等待成真的預言；暗中盼望著他們的童話，還沒有到終章。

　　發展卻出乎意料，他的王子，終於也找到自己的幸福，可以開開心心的走向完美結局了。

　　結婚，結婚，婚禮的鐘聲像是在松本的耳邊響起，引來的餘波，把他心中暗暗收藏了好多好多年的玻璃鞋，誰人都不知道的玻璃鞋，連王子都不讓看的玻璃鞋，震碎成了薔薇泡沫。

　　*

　　在足夠久的沉默之後，松本講了一句：「翔君會幸福快樂，直到永遠的。」

　　夜色漸漸淡了，天邊沁出了一絲絲琉璃白。

　　松本終於鬆開了緊抱櫻井的手臂。

　　「對不起。謝謝你。」對不起，我愛你。謝謝你包容我。

　　「翔桑說過戀人的話，要是個說對不起和謝謝你的時機跟翔桑一樣的人呢……哈哈。抱歉，總是在不知所謂的時間講不知所謂的話。」松本吸吸鼻子，把頸巾拉高，掩藏了大半張臉。

　　

　　這就是今日要讓我看到童話的後續嗎？

　　櫻井拉回松本，撥開凌亂的頸巾，輕輕吻了上去，咖啡的苦澀擴散，壓下了巧克力的甜。

　　「謝謝你。對不起。」謝謝你愛過我。對不起，其實，我還愛你。

　　海風的鹹味彷彿更濃了。

　　

**Author's Note:**

> 忍不住要加一點碎碎唸：  
> 插敘比較多也許比較散亂？但希望海邊的場景和前因後果還是清晰的。
> 
> 還是稍為列一下用過的元素好了：  
> 車上的對白  
> 夜風的小夜曲  
> 美麗的夜海、美麗的明眸  
> 魔法、玻璃鞋  
> 跳舞、人魚  
> 琉璃色的天空
> 
> 歌詞：https://mojim.com/jpy102196x68x13.htm


End file.
